Hora de aventura-Nuevas Personas Ocultas 3
by wolfman.5332
Summary: bueno chicos y chicas aqui el 3er y LAAARGOOO capitulo de HDA-NPO espero que les agrade


**Qué onda gente de Fanfiction, como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo de HDNPO (Hora de aventura - nuevas personas ocultas) espero que les guste.**

 **Hora de Aventura-Nuevas Personas Ocultas**

 **Ala mañana siguiente, Johnny despierta poco a poco y ve a Marceline dormir y el la ve y la deja en un pequeño sofá y el sale de esa cabina estirándose y camina un rato sin alejarse de la cabina donde esta Marceline empieza a recoger algo de madera para más leña,todo era tranquilo hasta que escucho un rugido extraño y decide ir a investigar y en una casa ve a una extraña criatura verde, escurriendo baba de ojos y boca, a Johnny le parecio algo repugnante y extraño, pero cuando lo ve la criatura este corre tras Johnny y el joven corre desesperadamente por las calles para ir por Marceline, en ese momento el cristal de Johnny empezó a brillar de color azul claro y Johnny se tropezó y la criatura se acerca a el poco a poco y Johnny gateando hacia atrás lo detiene una pared y la criatura se lanza a Johnny y el estira sus brazos para cubrirse y estas empiezan a sacar hielo de las manos asta a congelar a la criatura y Johnny al abrir sus ojos ve a esa criatura congelada, como paso, el ve que sus manos saca humo blanco y su cristal que colgaba en su cuello brillaba y de color azul claro, Johnny no podía creerlo pero rápidamente se acordó de Marceline y rápidamente se levanta y va en dirección de aquella cancha donde se refugiaron, pero al llegar ve a Marceline rodeada de aquellas criaturas verdosas y Johnny corre y estira su mano apuntando ala criaturas para volver a sacar el mismo hielo y esta vez saca picos de hielo del suelo clavándoselas a las criaturas y Johnny sin palabras va por Marceline y la abraza.**

 **Marcy: Jo…Johnny**

 **Johnny: ¿estás bien?**

 **Marcy: cr…creí que algo te había pasado**

 **Johnny: no para nada, estoy aquí contigo**

 **Marcy: ¿cómo es que hiciste eso?**

 **Johnny: ¿qué cosa?**

 **Marcy: esos picos de hielo, ¿cómo le hiciste?**

 **Johnny: te contare más tarde, debemos movernos rápido, esas cosas nos pueden atrapar**

 **Marcy: está bien. Johnny carga a Marceline y se van lejos.**

 **Pasan 5 horas y Johnny y Marceline se encontraban platicando acerca de ese extraño poder de Johnny.**

 **Marcy: ¿entonces que fue que sacaste hielo?**

 **Johnny: bueno no estoy tan seguro, creo que es por este cristalito raro.**

 **Marcy: ¿en serio?**

 **Johnny: si, cuando extendí mi mano pues, saque esos picos de hielo del suelo y mi cristal brillo**

 **Marcy: espera tu hermano dijo que ese cristal adsorbía los elementos de fuego y hielo ¿no?**

 **Johnny: si**

 **Marcy: y dijo que no se sabía lo que podía hacer ese cristal**

 **Johnny: aja ¿qué hay con eso?**

 **Marcy: Johnny no lo entiendes –ella se para enfrente de el- ese cristal te da los poderes, porque adsorbe los elementos de fuego e hielo y te convierte en alguien poderoso, por eso sacaste esos picos de hielo**

 **Johnny: por el cristal… wow parece poco probable, pero si tienes razón, por eso saque esos poderes raros, este cristal los adsorbió y…y wow no sé qué decir más, gracias hermano, ahora veo porque batallaste por el**

 **Marcy: oye crees que ese cristal adsorba más elementos, como ¿agua?**

 **Johnny: no lo sé, nunca lo probé, pero vamos marcy**

 **Marcy: ¡siiii! . Ambos corren juntos hasta llegar a un río y Johnny se quita un momento el cristal y lo deja ala orilla del río.**

 **Johnny: bueno a esperar**

 **Marcy: sii. –Pasan otras 5 horas y el cristal no hiso ningún efecto. Ya me aburri**

 **Johnny: Parece que el cristal no adsorbe agua, si lo fuera pues, haría el famoso puente de torbellino del agua al cristal, como lo dijo mi hermano y como lo hiso con el fuego e hielo.**

 **Marcy: o quizás no adsorba el agua**

 **Johnny: o quizás no sea compatible con el agua**

 **Marcy: o quizás ya no quepan más elementos**

 **Johnny: no creo Marcy**

 **Marcy: y ¿crees que se te acaben esos poderes que tienes ahora?**

 **Johnny: no estoy muy seguro, pero yo diría que no, pero poco a poco lo averiguaremos**

 **Marcy: mientras veamos que puedes hacer con esos poderes**

 **Johnny: si es hora de practicar**

 **Marcy: y ¿de aventura?**

 **Johnny: si jejeje hora de aventura juntos**

 **Marcy: siii. Johnny se para y deja la mochila con Marceline y empieza a tratar de sacar hielo y fuego por varias horas, horas de intentos fallidos, pero poco a poco tomo el control de esos poderes hasta la noche, cuando aprendió a controlar sus poderes va con Marceline, ella estaba dormida sobre la mochila de Johnny y él se acerca a ella y le besa su frente, ella sonríe mientras duerme, Johnny hace una fogata con las ramas de los árboles y con su poder de fuego lo logra hacer, Johnny se recarga en un árbol y carga a Marceline y se duermen.**

 **2 semanas después, en una tarde, Johnny y Marceline se encontraban solos, caminando y batallando contra esas criaturas verdes, pero gracias a los nuevos poderes de Johnny, ahora puden escapar de esas criaturas.**

 **Marcy: oye Johnny, que serán esas cosas verdes, nunca supimos que eran**

 **Johnny: mmm no estoy seguro, pero creo que hay una teoría y seria que son mutantes**

 **Marcy: ¿mutantes?**

 **Johnny: si, mira, esas cosas, fueron víctimas de las bombas y cuando murieron pues, les cayo algo de radiación, algo que los revive como zombis pero de forma criatura, osea, son personas ya muertas, pero peligrosas y tóxicas**

 **Marcy: ohh, te pareces a tu hermano**

 **Johnny: él era muy inteligente por eso hablo como el, porque me enseño muchas cosas de la ciencia y esas cosas raras**

 **Marcy: jejeje si ya veo. Pasan 5 horas y todo va tranquilo hasta que llegan los problemas, ellos ven un mutante grande del tamaño de una casa de 2 pisos, el mutante los ve y suelta un rugido y Johnny y Marceline corren y el mutante los persigue, Johnny carga a Marceline y corre rápidamente mientras le lanza fragmento de hielo al mutante, eso lo detiene un momento y Johnny ve una zona segura escondiéndose del mutante, ve un auto abandonado y deja a Marceline ahí.**

 **Johnny: quiero que te quedes aquí marcy**

 **Marcy: eh?! ¡¿Adónde vas?!**

 **Johnny: voy a encargarme de esa cosa, aunque me cuente la vida**

 **Marcy: noo…no quiero perderte**

 **Johnny: pequeña Marcy –La mira- no estarás sola, yo estoy justo aquí –le señala el corazón- y jamás te voy a dejar sola**

 **Marcy: está bien Johnny**

 **Johnny: prométeme que nunca me olvidaras, yo nunca te olvidare, aunque pasen los años, nunca te voy a olvidar y adonde quiera que vayas iré contigo**

 **Marcy: lo prometo**

 **Johnny: ahora quiero que hagas esto –se oye el rugido del mutante gigante acercarse- si no llego a sobrevivir, quiero que huyas, huye con toda tu fuerza y no le cuentes a nadie sobre mí, a NADIE, no quiero que sepan de mi existencia, solo Tú, nada más TÚ sabes de mí, esto es solo un secreto entre tú y yo, para que no haiga problemas**

 **Marcy: está bien, no les contare a nadie, solo yo sé de ti**

 **Johnny: así me gusta –el mutante se acerca y ve a Johnny y Marceline- aquí vamos, tapate tus oídos Marcy. Ella lo hace y Johnny cierra la puerta congelando la puerta y va corriendo adonde está el mutante, el suelta un rugido y Johnny hace una llamarada de fragmentos de hielo creándole pocas heridas, pero el mutante molesto lo trata de aplastar, pero Johnny esquiva los ataques del mutante, él se lanza el mutante pero este recibe una bofetada y lo lanza a una pared de un edificio de 4 pisos que estaba a punto de caer y Johnny termina inconsciente y Marceline se destapa los oídos y ojos y ve a Johnny inconsciente y le grita su nombre desde el auto ya que no puede abrir la puerta porque la congelo Johnny, el mutante se da cuenta de ella y camina a el auto, Johnny despierta poco a poco y ve el mutante apunto de aplastar el auto así que actuó rápido, el corre y choca su puño al piso y donde está el mutante recibe un bloque grande salido del suelo asta lanzarlo al aire y Johnny con el mismo bloque lo eleva al aire y golpea al mutante con el bloque gigante controlándolo desde la tierra y lo lanza a el edificio de 4 pisos creando un gran agujero en el edificio y Johnny cansado se aleja y Marceline se alegra verlo con vida a Johnny, pero su sonrisa cambia a una de miedo, pues el edificio comenzaba a prepararse para caer y el mutante laza una baba verde que atrapa a Johnny y lo atrae al edificio junto con el mutante y Johnny se empezaba a molestar y el edificio deja caer rocas tapando la salida y Johnny se libera de esa baba y le entirra un pico de hielo en la cabeza hasta atravesársela matando al mutante y Johnny sin escapatoria el edificio comienza a caer y Marceline desde el exterior ve como el edificio cae por completo sobre Johnny y el mutante liberando un gran cantidad de polvo de escombros y Marceline grita con tristeza y patea la puerta con toda su fuerza y la logra abrir y al salir ve el edificio todo derrumbado y con algo de baba verde salir pues el mutante había sido derrotado por Johnny, pero el al parecer murió entre los escombros del edificio, Marceline se inca y llora amargamente, porque perdió a su mejor amigo y compañero, ella se sienta en el suelo y quedarse un rato junto alos escombros del edificio a llorar por su perdida. Pasan 3 horas de lo ocurrido y ella decide irse, ella se levanta y camina despidiéndose de Johnny, ella triste muy triste camina por 2 horas y de repente llega un extraño sujeto azul, de largos cabellos y barba blanca, con una corona atada en su pantalón era Simon, el ve a Marcy llorar y el la tranquiliza, él va a una juguetería abandonada y le da un peluche, el famoso hamboo y marcy recuerda algo de Johnny (mente de marcy: adonde quiera que vayas ire contigo pero no le cuentes a nadie sobre mí, si es que no sobrevivo, recuerda, secreto) , ella sonríe y alguien alo lejos los observan y era nada más y nada menos que Johnny estaba vivo, pero ¿cómo sobrevivió?, fácil, cuando Johnny estaba sin salida ve una una ventana y el corre lo más rápido asta salir por esa ventana pero termina cayendo sobre una zanja y termina inconsciente por unas horas y el edificio cae, Johnny despertó y busco a Marceline por muchas horas hasta llegar arriba de una casa de 3 pisos y ve a Marceline con el extraño y el suspira…**

 **Johnny: ahora estas en buenas manos Marcy, cuídate mucho y espero verte algún día. Johnny sonríe y Marceline camina a lado de Simon pero antes ella voltea ver la casa de 3 pisos y no había nadie, ella suspira y se va con Simon.**

 **Mientras tanto con Johnny, el camino y camino por horas hasta regresar a la cueva donde se refugió de las bombas atómicas, él abre el bunker y lo vuelve a cerrar, abre ese cuarto secreto y saca el librito de esa capsula que encontró y la prende, después guarda el librito en su mochila y toca la pantalla que llevaba la capsula de cristal reforzado y se muestran unos números y empieza a cambiar los números como si programara una alarma, él pone la cuenta regresiva y se mete a la capsula de cristal, esta se cierra y la capsula empieza a congelar completamente a Johnny y él programo la capsula, abrirse en 900 años y la cuenta regresiva comenzó.**

 **Bueno chicos, este el capítulo más largo jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden, comentar y compartir, los quiero y a andar de aventuras, un saludo y cuídense, prepárense para el 4to capítulo, nos vemos :D**


End file.
